Segundas Chances
by vmvf2000
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] "Então não, Zelena. Eu não vou lhe matar. Ao invés disso, eu vou lhe dar o que eu tive. Eu vou lhe dar uma segunda chance." Depois da conversa entre Zelena e Regina na delegacia, Zelena resolve aceitar a segunda chance e, assim, Rumple não a mata, mudando o destino de todos, sem saber. União de irmãs, fofura Outlaw Queen e amizade Swan Queen é encontrado nessa fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora: Olá pessoal, sejam bem-vindos a minha primeira fanfic. Isso é a tradução da minha fanfic 'Second Chances'. Meu objetivo é dar uma chance para a Zelena, já que, na série, infelizmente, ela não teve uma. Então, eu diria que é canon até a cena na delegacia, onde Regina está tendo uma conversa bem séria com a Zelena depois de ter sido presa. Espero que gostem, qualquer erro é meu e talvez eu não saiba que palavras usar porque estou acostumada a escrever em inglês, me perdoem, haha. O rating T é só por precaução. Qualquer precaução antes de ler será avisada aqui, se necessária.**

**Aviso: Eu não possuo Once Upon a Time ou seus personagens.**

**Capítulo 1 – Prólogo**

**Segundas Chances**

"Não muito tempo atrás, eu era muito como você. Eu queria matar alguém que me prejudicou. Se eu tivesse matado a Branca de Neve eu não estaria nesse mundo, eu não estaria com essas pessoas e eu não teria meu filho, Henry. Então não, Zelena. Eu não vou lhe matar. Ao invés disso, eu vou lhe dar o que eu tive. Eu vou lhe dar uma segunda chance."

"E se eu não quiser?" A resposta de Zelena foi automática. Ela sabia, lá no fundo, que deveria pegar essa segunda chance. Mas, para ter certeza, apenas para se assegurar de que sua irmã mais nova não estava simplesmente tentando brincar com sua mente e sentimentos, Zelena decide ser petulante, o mecanismo de defesa dela falando mais alto que o coração.

"Isso seria um erro, querida. Pegue-a. Use-a. O mal não nasce, é feito. E o mesmo vale para o bem." Regina falou num tom manso, se levantando na cadeira que ela estava sentada. "Se eu fosse você, eu consideraria criar um nova destino." Ela inclinou-se, apoiando-se nas barras da cela, e continuou, desta vez em um tom ameaçador, "Porque se você não fizer isso, eu estarei logo ali para pegar seu coração e _esmaga-lo._ Agora, se você me dá licença," Olhando para o pingente, ela terminou seu discurso, "Eu deveria colocar isso em algum lugar seguro."

Talvez, Zelena pudesse ser uma pessoa melhor, até mesmo uma família com Regina. Não seria fácil, mas pareceu ser sua única opção. Por isso, antes que sua irmã saísse ou Zelena pudesse se arrepender, a ruiva chamou a morena, tentando não dar a impressão de desesperada, mas sua voz soou baixa e insignificante.

"Espere!"

"Sim, querida?" Regina continuou com suas costas viradas para Zelena, segurando apertado a maçaneta da porta, "Eu não tenho todo o dia, então se é só isso que você tem para dizer,**–**"

"Eu**–**Eu quero. Eu quero esse novo destino. Esse lugar é, na realidade, muito frio e eu não acho que eu seria capaz de sobreviver sozi**–**. _Congelando_." A ex-Bruxa Má mentalmente se repreendeu pelo descuido, "Sobreviver sem congelar à noite."

Regina sorriu com arrogância e, graciosamente como sempre, virou-se, soltando a maçaneta. Seu olhar convencido encontrou sua irmã.

Zelena tinha sua cabeça em seus joelhos, envergonhada da sua confissão. É claro, ela se lembra o que acontece quando ela está vulnerável. As pessoas tiram vantagem da situação. _Eles me enganam em acreditar que se importam e, depois, na primeira oportunidade, pisam em cima de mim._

Debatendo internamente com seus sentimentos, igual à Zelena, Regina pensou se ela ia realmente, de fato, fazer o que ela estava prestes a fazer. Antes de arrependimentos, ela girou seu pulso rapidamente duas vezes, primeiramente para transportar o pingente para uma caixa dentro de seu mausoléu – seria um risco deixá-lo junto com ela, considerando o seguinte – e segundamente para colocar-se dentro da cela, sentando junto a moça mais velha.

Zelena não havia notado, mas quando sentiu uma mão insegura em seus cabelos ela pulou um pouco, se levantando rapidamente e encurralando-se na parede. Seu corpo estava tenso e, Zelena, preparada para o pior, especialmente quando Regina se levantou devagar, com uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada, entretida.

"Desistiu da tal oferta de 'segunda chance' tão cedo, irmãzinha? Decidiu terminar o que Rumple não pôde, devo acrescentar, por sua causa em primeiro lugar?" Zelena estava preocupada para dizer o mínimo, mas decidiu não deixar aparente, ainda.

A morena olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas agora, confusa, porém depois rolou os olhos. Deixe para a Zelena para o drama e fingir que tudo está bem.

"Você já acabou com o drama?" Regina disse secamente. "Porque eu gostaria de lhe perguntar algo. Eu saberei se você estiver sendo honesta ou não. O que você prefere? Ficar aqui, nessa cela, ou na minha casa? Deixe-me avisá-la que não será permitido que saia."

"..."

"Já estava estabelecido anteriormente que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, então se você pudesse me responder, a qualquer momento, ainda hoje, eu ficaria grata."

"Eu prefiro ficar na sua casa." Zelena murmurou, por um momento mais interessada nos tijolos da parede do que na pessoa em frente a ela. Mas, em seguida, ela travou seus olhos azuis nos marrons, que estavam a encarando atentamente e, com alguma dificuldade, falou honestamente, "Obrigada."

"De nada... Agora, venha comigo. Eu deixarei a Xerife Swan saber que eu te liberei daqui. Afinal, eu ainda sou a prefeita, curiosamente."

Não esperando para ver se estava sendo seguida, Regina prontamente saiu da cela e se dirigiu para fora da delegacia. Zelena, um pouco aturdida, permaneceu ali dentro por alguns segundos antes de ter de aumentar seu ritmo para manter-se com o clique rápido do sapato de salto alto de Regina.

**Essa é uma pequena introdução para o que está por vir, eu ainda preciso traduzir os outros capítulos e escrever um novo em inglês, então talvez demore um pouco... Mesmo assim, não esqueçam de deixar comentário/review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Não possuo Once Upon a Time ou seus personagens.**

* * *

><p><em>Não esperando para ver se estava sendo seguida, Regina prontamente saiu da cela e se dirigiu para fora da delegacia. Zelena, um pouco aturdida, permaneceu ali dentro por alguns segundos antes de ter de aumentar seu ritmo para manter-se com o clique rápido dos sapatos de salto alto de Regina.<em>

Uma vez lá fora, Regina lembrou-se que não seria muito inteligente deixar Zelena andando por aí na rua, ela poderia ser ferida.

É claro que a morena nunca iria contar para a ex-Bruxa Má que ela estava preocupada por sua segurança.

"Eu terei de nos levar para casa mais rapidamente do que andando. Eu não poderia arriscar que minha imagem fosse arruinada por algum idiota, como aqueles anões, os quais não conseguem manter suas bocas caladas."

Ela não esperou por uma resposta, ao invés disso, fez o movimento com as mãos que já era sua assinatura para teletransportar as duas para o hall da mansão da Prefeita. Depois, Regina pegou seu celular do bolso e mandou uma mensagem de texto para Emma, informando sobre a nova situação.

**Regina Mills: **Zelena ficará na minha casa de agora em diante. Espero que não seja um problema, Srta. Swan. Ah, eu colocarei um feitiço de proteção por fora da casa, só o Henry e Robin serão permitidos passagem por ele, por enquanto.

**Emma Swan: **Sem problemas, fica mais fácil não ter que tomar cuidado com ela pela delegacia, na verdade. Eu estava pensando, amanhã, depois da festa para o bebê, a gente podia planejar algo em relação ao Henry...?

**Regina Mills: **Perfeito, Até amanhã, Xerife.

Colocando seu telefone de volta no bolso, sem querer deixar Zelena esperando mais tempo, ela perguntou, "Vou fazer a janta, você gosta de lasanha?"

"Eu não tive o tempo de experimentar."

"Bem, hoje você vai. Mas primeiro, vou colocar um feitiço de proteção em volta da casa, apenas por precaução. Não vou perdoar tão facilmente, como na última vez, quando aquela multidão enfurecida estava no meu jardim." Regina riu falsamente.

Abrindo a porta, ela se concentrou no feitiço e fez um movimento circular com seus braços erguidos. Logo, uma barreira estava formada em torno da mansão.

Entrando novamente nela, ela notou que Zelena estava com suas mãos fechadas em punhos apertados e ela tentava controlar sua respiração. Regina conseguia sentir a raiva saindo dela em ondas. Seria por causa da magia que a ruiva não podia usar, ou o fato de que ela estaria praticamente em prisão domiciliar, a morena não tinha certeza.

Mas não quis descobrir naquele momento.

"Agora, se você puder me acompanhar para a cozinha." A ex-Rainha Má disse, mudando de assunto para evitar problemas.

* * *

><p>Fazer a janta foi um predicamento extremamente quieto. Elas só falavam uma com a outra quando necessário, já que Zelena foi convidada a ajudar na preparação da lasanha. Enquanto Regina cuidava da carne, sua irmã foi instruída em como preparar o molho de tomate. Para terminá-lo, a morena adicionou seu famoso-não-tão -secreto ingrediente: flocos de pimenta vermelha. Quando a lasanha foi colocada no forno, como as duas não tinham nada para se manterem ocupadas, o silêncio se tornou insuportável.<p>

Regina decidiu fazer conversa fiada.

Quando você não tem o que dizer, fale sobre a última vez que você preparou lasanha.

"... foi quando eu fui convidada para uma festa de boas-vindas na outra maldição. Resumindo tudo, eu não era bem-vinda lá por todos, mas aquele definitivamente foi um momento bom antes de tudo desmoronar, considerando que Cora havia chegado na cidade. Algum dia eu posso lhe contar sobre ela e o resto, se quiser." Regina sugeriu, apoiando-se com as costas no balcão.

Isso a lembrou da última vez que falou sobre sua mãe, e teria sido com Branca de todas as pessoas, não muito tempo atrás. Elas tinham contatado o fantasma de Cora para saber sobre o abandono de Zelena, como uma vantagem. E agora, Regina estava conversando com a pessoa a qual eles queriam saber sobre em primeiro lugar.

"Eu gostaria disso." Zelena respondeu, fazendo com que a morena saísse de seus pensamentos e focasse no presente.

"Então... Além da sua tentativa fracassada de vingança, o que você acha de Storybrooke até agora?"

Zelena apertou os olhos, enquanto Regina sorria debochadamente, mas respondeu a pergunta, "É... diferente. A comida definitivamente é melhor, e tem toda essa tecnologia também. É, até, impressionante."

Regina apenas soltou um grunhido de afirmação e checou o timer para ver se o encarando faria ir mais rápido. As coisas estavam ficando incômodas.

"Fique à vontade" A morena acenou com a cabeça para a cadeira na ilha da cozinha, "Eu colocarei a mesa, o jantar está quase pronto."

_Quase _não era a palavra certa.

Começando a ficar pronto era mais exato.

Mas Regina não conseguia aguentar mais, elas ainda precisavam conversar sobre tudo que acontecera e não era o momento certo, sem dúvidas.

* * *

><p>Elas ainda tiveram que esperar um tempo depois da Prefeita ter terminado de colocar a mesa, mas decidiram beber um pouco de vinho e ficar quietas, pensando no que diriam uma para a outra quando elas finalmente tivessem a conversa séria. Em seguida, a lasanha estava pronta e as irmãs foram à sala de jantar. Depois de se servirem, o único som era dos talheres batendo levemente nos pratos, mas não por muito tempo.<p>

"A... lasanha poderia ser pior." Zelena disse enquanto batia seus lábios delicadamente no guardanapo e tomava um gole do vinho.

Regina lhe lançou um sorriso cheio de falsidade, agradeceu ao elogio _incrível_ que ela recém recebera e então resumiu sua alimentação.

A ruiva levantou suas sobrancelhas, claramente impressionada.

Sua irmã não tinha nem retrucado.

O par nem percebeu, mas para um completo estranho, seria claro que elas eram, de fato, irmãs. Elas podem ter crescido separadas, de qualquer maneira, as maneiras impecáveis e a postura perfeita que adotavam era quase a mesma e entregava seu parentesco.

Terminando o jantar, as duas levaram seus pratos para a cozinha e, enquanto Zelena lavava-os, Regina secava-os.

* * *

><p>Quinze minutos depois, elas estavam no escritório de Regina com outra taça de vinho nas mãos.<p>

"Regina, nós precisamos conversar."

"De fato, precisamos" A ex-Rainha respondeu, movendo seu corpo um pouco para que estivesse voltada para sua irmã.

"Eu quero começar dizendo que eu..." Zelena teve que forçar a desculpa da sua garganta, "Peço desculpas. Eu peço desculpas por toda a dor que eu posso ter causado para você e todo o resto."

Regina foi pega de surpresa. Sua irmã pediu desculpas tão facilmente! Talvez as duas não fossem tão parecidas o quanto pensava. A morena sempre demorava um tempo para se dar conta que tinha feito algo errado, mas Zelena, aparentemente, já havia.

"Nossa, eu realmente não estava esperando por isso" Regina olhava para sua irmã e dizia com uma voz mansa. "Porém, eu acho ótimo que você, ao menos, pediu desculpas. Bem, eu quero dizer que também sinto muito por qualquer coisa que eu posso ter feito para machucar você ou seus sentimentos, Zelena. Eu desejo que você tenha sua própria chance na felicidade, assim como eu estou tendo."

Aquilo trouxe lágrimas para os olhos da ruiva. Ela tentou piscar para mandá-las embora, sem sucesso. Zelena fungou e baixou a cabeça. Trazendo suas mãos para sua face, para bloquear Regina de ver, ela falhou em conter um soluço quando a morena botou a mão no braço de Zelena e disse suavemente que estava tudo bem.

_Não importa como você se sente por dentro, Zelena, lembre-se de sempre fazer uma cara boa. _Ela ouvira seu 'pai' dizer isso para ela mais vezes do que pôde contar e foi uma das coisas boas que ele ensinara a ela. Pensando nisso, ela se levantou abruptamente, com suas costas viradas para Regina e, com uma voz áspera, falou com as esperanças de ter tempo suficiente para que pudesse se recompor, "Não, não está bem, nunca está!"

"Eu estava dizendo que estava bem em chorar. Não, o que você fez não foi bom, é claro que eu sei disso" Regina de repente ficou irritada e zangada, se levantando e circulando Zelena para que ficassem cara a cara, "Você quase matou um monte de gente, incluindo _meu filho_, devo adicionar, e eu deveria desprezar você por causa do que você fez. Mas eu não lhe desprezo, sabe por que, Zelena?"

Ela esperou até que sua irmã olhasse bem em seus olhos para continuar, e esta última imperceptivelmente balançou a cabeça, mostrando que não entendia o porquê, "Porque nós somos mais similares do que você imagina. Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi minha felicidade. E, finalmente, depois de todo esse tempo, eu a ganhei. Deixe-me dizer, vingança não conquista nada, eu descobri isso da maneira mais difícil. Além disso, eu não tinha me dado conta, mas graças à maldição, eu tenho o Henry de volta. Graças, de alguma maneira ou outra, a você."

Zelena, que já estava novamente com os olhos marejados, parou de segurar as lágrimas depois que Regina falou a dura verdade para ela. O que ela não estava contando com, era que a morena usasse seus polegares para limpar suas bochechas das lágrimas que ainda caíam e, em seguida, a envolvesse com os braços pelo torso. Zelena ficou rígida no começo. Apesar disso, Zelena conseguiu retornar o abraço, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Regina, para continuar chorando silenciosamente, sentindo conforto. Brevemente, os cantos das bocas das duas foram para cima, não acreditavam que isso realmente estava acontecendo, mas era incrível.

O abraço acabou logo que começou, rapidamente. Regina passou a mão no cabelo, ato nervoso que desde pequena tinha, e sua mãe odiava. Zelena mexia com as mãos, confusa e envergonhada.

Contudo, foi o suficiente para as irmãs.

Regina limpou a garganta. "Bem, eu acho que está na hora de encerrar por aqui, você não acha?" Ela perguntou retoricamente e continuou, "Vamos levar estes para a cozinha" Ela tirou a taça da mesinha de centro, "E subir, vou te mostrar o quarto de hóspedes que você vai ficar."

* * *

><p>O quarto era incrível. Melhor do que qualquer coisa que Zelena já esteve presente. Tinha uma cama enorme de casal, um grande closet, uma penteadeira e até mesmo um banheiro conectado com ele!<p>

"Me desculpe se os lençóis estão meio amassados, se eu soubesse que você iria ficar aqui, eu teria organizado tudo e–"

"Tá tudo ótimo, irmã. Você está fazendo mais que o suficiente apenas por me deixar ficar aqui, sério." Zelena não entendia por que não estava respondendo amargamente como sempre fazia, sentia que não podia.

"Ah, tudo bem. Eu vou pegar um pijama para lhe emprestar, só um segundo" A morena saiu e voltou o mais rápido que suas pernas a deixaram. O bom era que o quarto de hóspedes era duas portas de distância do quarto principal. Regina a entregou uma escova de dentes e pijamas de seda, (estes, Zelena descobrira posteriormente, eram a coisa mais macia que ela já havia usado), e ela avisou a ruiva que qualquer coisa que precisasse, ela daria sem problemas.

"Boa noite, Zelena."

"Boa noite."

Colocando os pijamas, Zelena desfez o coque bagunçado, limpou a face da maquiagem borrada com lágrimas, escovou os dentes e literalmente se atirou na cama, se cobrindo com os lençóis. _Ela tirou da onde que eles estão amassados? _Zelena riu irritada. _Estão perfeitos_.

As duas ficaram bons trinta minutos pensando uma na outra e como o relacionamento das delas tinha melhorado. Mesmo assim, era difícil não serem rudes uma com a outra, que nem sempre faziam.

Pela primeira vez em muitos, muitos anos, o sono veio para as irmãs facilmente, asseguradas de que, por enquanto, tudo estava dando certo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei que nem vão notar, mas fiz umas mudanças aqui e ali entre essa versão e a em inglês. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, para comentar vocês podem clicar em 'review' e preencher os dados.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Once Upon a Time ou seus personagens._

* * *

><p><strong>Segundas Chances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Às vezes, as coisas saem de controle<strong>

* * *

><p>Zelena estava na sua cela, sentada naquela cama desconfortável e apoiando seu corpo na parede. Ela tinha suas costas viradas para qualquer um que entrasse, e não se importava tanto assim, ninguém a visitaria, sem dúvidas disso.<p>

Quando a ruiva escutou a porta da delegacia abrindo-se e, então, o som de passos, ela franziu o cenho, porque recém tinha visto sua irmã, era ela novamente? De qualquer jeito, não se mexeu, ao invés disso, falou desinteressada com um sorriso falso enfeitando seus lábios, "Regina. Eu não lhe esperava de volta tão cedo."

"Eu não imagino que você me esperava de jeito nenhum, queridinha."

Virando o pescoço um pouco, ela bufou em irritação quando viu quem era, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O que você acha?" Rumple adorava esse joguinho de perguntar de volta, sem responder.

"Você não pode me matar, Rumple. Eu vi a Regina pegar sua adaga." Zelena não estava nem um pouco preocupada.

"Ela deu-a para Belle."

"E ela me quer morta?" A ruiva achava aquilo difícil de acreditar. Belle não a mataria.

"Não, é claro que não."

"Bem, então, você terá que fazer o que ela deseja. Se ela tem a adaga, você não tem escolha."

"Sim. _Se_ ela tem a adaga. Mas ela não tem" Rumple tirou-a do seu esconderijo atrás das costas na mão escondida que, até então, Zelena não havia notado, mas agora se levantou, ficando preocupada por causa do objeto. "Ela só acha que tem" Ele disse, olhando para a faca afiada, "Você vê, meu pai me ensinou algo... A única coisa útil que ele passou para mim. Um pouco de truque mágico com as mãos chamado 'siga a dama'. Belle tem a falsa." Mostrando para ela a adaga, só para incomodar, ele terminou, "Essa, ao contrário da outra, é bem real."

Rumple desapareceu por um segundo e no outro estava dentro da cela de Zelena.

"Espere. Espere! Eu não tenho poderes agora" Ela moveu um pouco para trás, "R-Regina tem o meu pingente. Minha magia sumiu. Eu não posso machucar ninguém!" Zelena estava quase hiperventilando, "Eu não posso..." Ela arfou, "Por quê?"

"Porque eu prometi ao meu filho que sua morte seria vingada." O lábio inferior de Zelena começou a tremer, e ela olhava alertamente para a adaga, "E Rumplestiltskin... Nunca. Quebra. Um acordo."

E então, ele empurrou o braço segurando o objeto pontiagudo para frente, apunhalando com sucesso seu estômago, enquanto Zelena engasgou em busca de ar, apertando as mãos lá.

Mas depois, antes que seu corpo pudesse virar completamente de porcelana, ela ouviu alguém chamando seu nome, uma voz preocupada. Próxima coisa que sabia, estava acordando.

* * *

><p>Regina teria acordado após ouvir choramingo de dor e gritos. Confusa, ela olhara no alarme da cabeceira, eram 2 da manhã. Levantando-se, ela colocara seu robe e em instinto de mãe fora o mais rápido que pôde para o quarto de Henry. Encontrando-o vazio, empurrando memórias ruins para longe, ela percebera que os sons vinham do quarto de hóspedes.<p>

Quando chegou lá, a morena estivera chocada ao encontrar Zelena se revirando na cama e implorando para alguém deixá-la sozinha e parar.

Tentando não pensar no que significaria, Regina correra para o lado de sua irmã e silenciosamente chamara "Zelena."

Quando aquilo parecera não funcionar nem um pouco, ela gentilmente balançara o ombro da ruiva e disse mais alto "Zelena!"

Zelena ainda não havia acordado, só continuara gemendo. Regina decidira jogar o cuidado para o vento e, pegando os ombros da sua irmã, chacoalhara ela com mais força, obtendo resultado imediatamente.

A ruiva rapidamente levantou-se com o tronco da cama, coberta em suor e os lençóis presos em suas pernas. Chutando-os, suas mãos foram para seu estômago e um soluço angustiante saiu de sua boca, com lágrimas passando livremente por seu rosto. O pesadelo era muito real; ela quase podia sentir que ele estava lá, e a dor também.

"Zelena, o que aconteceu querida?" A ex-Rainha perguntou em um tom de pura preocupação, notando que sua irmã não estava nem piscando mais.

"Foi" Zelena gaguejou, ainda ofegante e, com raiva por mostrar tanta vulnerabilidade na frente de Regina, limpou bruscamente as lágrimas, tentando recuperar sua postura de indiferença e, em seguida, respondeu, "Foi apenas um pesadelo. E-eu sinto muito por ter lhe acordado. Você pode ir embora agora."

"Ah, só um pesadelo? Você estava gritando, pelo amor de Deus."

"Isso não importa, obrigada por me acordar, mas eu não necessito mais da sua assistência."

Regina balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso falso em seus lábios, porém decidiu deixar assim mesmo e saiu do quarto. Zelena respirou profundamente algumas vezes para acalmar o coração que batia rapidamente e falhou. Ela tentou ser silenciosa, usando o travesseiro para abafar o som dos soluços que saíram em seguida. De qualquer maneira, Regina ouvia tudo e só conseguiu dormir depois que Zelena chorou até conseguir o mesmo.

Pelas 4 da manhã, Regina acordou pelo mesmo motivo de antes. Ela nem pegou seu roupão dessa vez, só se levantou e foi direto para o quarto de Zelena. Lá, encontrando sua irmã chorando novamente, a morena decidiu não acordá-la, porque ela sabia que a ex-Bruxa Má a afastaria novamente. Não pensando sobre consequências, Regina deitou-se ao lado do corpo tremendo de Zelena e a puxou para um abraço.

Não muito tempo depois, as irmãs estavam dormindo pacificamente.

* * *

><p>De manhã, Zelena abriu seus olhos, levou um tempo para decifrar onde ela estava e, quando a memória voltou, o medo também.<p>

_Aquele foi um pesadelo bem ruim..._

Ela decidiu não pensar nisso por enquanto, especialmente depois de suas narinas serem preenchidas com o cheiro incrível de panquecas. Bocejando, ela olhou para a mesa de cabeceira e encontrou um bilhete com uma caligrafia perfeita, obviamente, de Regina.

_Bom dia, querida. Eu saí para encontrar o Robin e depois vou com ele para a festa do bebê da Snow, logo estarei de volta. Deixei algumas roupas do meu armário para você dobradas no banheiro (você já usou minhas roupas uma vez, então eu pensei, por que não?) e tem café-da-manhã lá embaixo. Desculpe-me se estiver frio, eu não sabia que horas você acordaria. Qualquer coisa, só me ligar; o número está no outro lado desse bilhete. _

_Até depois,_

_Regina._

Zelena deveria estar feliz que sua irmã teve o trabalho de garantir que ela tivesse roupas e comida disponíveis, porém tudo que ela podia pensar sobre era a festa.

Regina a deixou, solitária.

Talvez ela estivesse sendo egoísta, mas não conseguia se importar. A morena tinha tudo o que ela sempre quis. Um namorado, amigos e familiares. Regina tinha sido perdoada por tudo o que ela tinha feito, incluindo para Branca de Neve. A ex-Bruxa Má podia sentir a inveja bombeando em suas veias. A inveja veio de sua irmã ser feliz, talvez?

Sua inveja, na verdade, não tinha porque existir neste momento, mas velhos hábitos custam a ir embora.

Zelena foi praticamente bufando ao banheiro. Em primeiro lugar, ela o usou para suas necessidades, mas quando a moça estava lavando as mãos, ela olhou para o espelho e teve que dar uma segunda olhada. Ela arfou e tocou seu pescoço, onde o verde já estava começando a se formar.

Considerando o fato de que quando ela apareceu em Storybrooke pela primeira vez ela não estava verde – e tinha sido um alívio – talvez deixar essa grande quantidade de raiva e inveja como ela fazia em Oz, ou na Floresta Encantada, tenha sido a gota d'água. Além disso, ela não estava mais usando o pingente.

Deixando sua fúria aumentar para níveis extremos e sem pensar claramente, Zelena forçou seu punho a encontrar o espelho, já que ela estava enojada com si mesma e sua feiura. O espelho se quebrou em milhares de pedaços, enquanto ela gritava em dor, percebendo que sua mão estava sangrando bastante e vários cacos de vidro cortavam sua pele.

Balançando a cabeça vigorosamente, ainda com raiva, ela moveu-se para trás e saiu correndo do banheiro. Segurando sua mão direita que já estava inchada com a outra, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Por fim, um único pensamento cruzou sua mente.

_O que eu faço agora? Ela vai me colocar de volta na cadeia, com certeza. Bom, vou fazer meu tempo aqui valer a pena. Ela nem merece as coisas que tem..._

* * *

><p>Regina acordou cedo, como sempre, e tentou sair do abraço sem acordar Zelena. Não seria bom se sua irmã a encontrasse lá; especialmente depois de deixar bem claro que a morena não era bem-vinda na noite passada.<p>

Ela escreveu um bilhete e foi para seu quarto para tomar um banho e se arrumar. Ela não pode evitar, um sorriso apareceu ao pensar que tudo estava funcionando bem para ela, finalmente.

Regina já havia planejado seu encontro com o Robin: eles iriam para seu escritório e sentariam perto da lareira, já que estava muito frio. Sim, eles teriam o encontro em seu escritório, porque com Zelena em casa, provavelmente seria estranho. De qualquer maneira, ela estava animada, parecia uma adolescente que tinha uma queda por um garoto.

Depois de tomar banho, ela colocou um vestido preto que ia até os joelhos e que deixava suas curvas a mostra, um blazer de couro e um lenço bordô. Não exagerou muito na maquiagem, pois sabia o quanto Robin gostava e calçou sapatos de salto alto para que não ficasse tão baixinha comparada a ele. Para completar, pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

Quando a morena chegou lá, ela descobriu que o escritório já estava aberto, de alguma maneira. Apenas por precaução, Regina virou seu pulso e, com uma bola de fogo na palma da mão, ela entrou. Robin havia escutado o barulho e logo em seguida viu sua namorada (eles estavam namorando, certo?) com o fogo e com uma carinha de concentração que era impossível não achar linda. Levantando seus braços em rendição, ele tinha um sorriso apologético em suas feições.

"Desculpe, eu não queria lhe assustar, Regina. Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa."

E que surpresa! Regina fechou sua mão para apagar o fogo e olhou com admiração para o homem ao lado da lareira, onde ele havia colocado uma toalha no chão junta a uma cesta de piquenique. Ela não pensou duas vezes, correu até ele e o deu um beijo na bochecha, coisa que ela fazia desde Daniel. Talvez ela estivesse se apaixonando por Robin.

"Você está linda, Regina." A morena corou um pouco e agradeceu, enquanto Robin gentilmente pegou sua mão direita e a guiou para sentar no sofá que ficava atrás das coisas de piquenique. Certa vez Regina tinha sido uma rainha, e essas palavras não significavam nada para ela. Mas agora, escutar a pessoa que ela havia começado a se importar profundamente dizê-las, ela sabia que era sincero.

Logo eles estavam aproveitando um bom vinho e a companhia um do outro.

Robin levantou sua taça para brindar com ela, "Pela volta do seu coração" Quando os dois beberam um pouco e colocaram as taças no chão, ele perguntou, "Então, como se sente?"

Regina brevemente pensou na culpa de Zelena em relação à falta do seu coração em primeiro lugar, mas empurrou o pensamento para longe e respondeu, "Mais forte do que nunca." Ela disse com um sorriso feliz.

De repente, ele estava capturando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Por um segundo, a morena não correspondeu, pega um pouco de surpresa. No entanto, quando ela respondeu, colocou sua palma no rosto dele, tentando mostrar o quanto ela gostava do homem. Antes de se separarem, se deram mais um selinho. Regina tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

"O que houve?" Robin perguntou meio preocupado.

Para lhe assegurar que ela estava bem, Regina deixou seu polegar acariciar sua bochecha e deu a Robin uma pequena levantada no canto dos seus lábios. E, então, a mulher respondeu apesar de sua voz ter sido diminuída a um suspiro no final, "Eu só... Eu nunca pensei que eu teria isso" A morena balançou a cabeça um pouquinho e riu em pura alegria.

"Depois que eu perdi minha esposa, eu me senti desse jeito por um bom tempo. A morte dela foi minha culpa." Robin falou em um tom meio triste.

"Eu sinto muito." E ela foi sincera.

"Eu teria andado pelo inferno para estar com a minha Marian novamente. Mas, quando eu finalmente admiti para mim mesmo que ela havia partido e não iria voltar, eu tive que deixar a culpa ir embora."

"Meu primeiro amor, Daniel, foi morto por minha causa. Porque ele me amava." Regina nunca havia dito aquilo para ninguém, nunca estava vulnerável antes de Robin.

"E é por isso que você nunca mais queria se abrir para ninguém de novo." Ele concluiu.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e, um pouco envergonhada, disse, "Tinkerbell me contou que era possível, eu podia amar novamente. Ela me guiou a essa taverna, para um homem o qual ela disse que eu era destinada a ficar com" Um pouco perdida no passado, Regina continuou, "Eu nunca vi seu rosto. Mas..." Levantando a mão dele com a sua, ela usou a outra para arregaçar a manga dele e tocou na tinta, "Eu vi a tatuagem dele."

"Era eu?"

Ela sorriu abertamente, "Sim. Eu estava com muito medo de se aproximar de você."

Ele riu, impressionado. "Bom, talvez... As coisas acontecem da maneira que devem. Talvez é tudo sobre o momento certo." Regina olhava para ele com tanta emoção em seus olhos castanhos, ela estava radiante.

A morena finalmente percebeu que ela poderia ser feliz, afinal. Ela poderia ser feliz junto a esse cavalheiro, Henry e, talvez... Zelena. Isso fez o seu sorriso hesitar um pouco. Regina tinha que contar a Robin o que aconteceu, porque ela precisava que ele a apoiasse em sua decisão.

Vendo que sua namorada havia parado de sorrir e parecia perdida, ele tocou sua bochecha com o polegar, "Se importa em compartilhar seus pensamentos? Qual o problema?"

"Ah, me desculpe. Eu estava pensando sobre a Zelena... Eu... Eu tirei-a da cadeia e– "

"O quê?!" Imediatamente Regina estremeceu com o tom que ele usou. "Quer dizer, eu não consigo encontrar uma maneira para entender o porquê disso. Regina, olhe pra mim."

A morena, que estava olhando para tudo menos ele para não encontrar os olhos azuis preocupados em sua frente, engoliu em seco. Ela não queria brigar. Quando Robin notou que ela continuou olhando para baixo, ele suspirou e gentilmente pegou seu queixo e o levantou, "Se você realmente quiser dar uma chance a ela, então eu não vou te impedir, porque Zelena provavelmente é o mais perto da sua família que você tem agora" A mulher podia sentir o 'mas', "Mas você tem que entender que eu não confio nela e, por isso, meu filho não chegará nem perto dela por enquanto."

"É justo. Ah, mais uma coisa, eu botei um feitiço de proteção em volta da minha casa, para prevenir a entrada de pessoas tentando alguma gracinha depois de saberem que Zelena não está na cela. Enfim, você, Roland e Henry são os únicos além de mim e Zelena que podem passar por ele."

"Ok, Regina. Agora que tudo foi resolvido, que tal a gente terminar o piquenique e ir para a festa do bebê?" Os dois sorriram e fizeram exatamente isso.

* * *

><p>Regina estava desconfiada sobre o que aconteceria agora, lembrando os últimos momentos da festa. A morena, inclusive, aumentou seu passo para chegar mais rápido na mansão.<p>

_Todos estavam bebendo e rindo de piadas bobas, conversando com amigos e família, pensando que isso poderia significar um fim para as brigas e perigos constantes. Um relance para o que os esperava em um final feliz._

"_Então, eu gostaria de saber o nome do bebê" Emma havia perguntado._

"_Certo, isso..." _O David é muito irritante. _"Preparada?"_

_Regina tinha visto Snow dar afirmar com a cabeça e um pequeno sorriso e Charming começou a falar mais alto para que o resto dos convidados pudessem ouvir, "Com licença, se eu puder ter a atenção de todos por um momento" Quando as pessoas pararam o que estavam fazendo e focaram nele, David continuou, "Essa cerimonia de coroação é algo que quisemos realizar por um bom tempo. A chegada do nosso novo filho" Ele olhou rapidamente para este, com uma expressão de amor em seu olhar, "Foi a causa de uma grande felicidade para nossa família. E a gente espera que possamos compartilhar isso com vocês quando nomeamos ele por um herói. Alguém que... Salvou cada um de nós, nós amávamos e ele amava de volta._

_Charming dera a deixa para Snow terminar, "Pessoal de Storybrooke, é com grande alegria que nós apresentamos a vocês nosso filho, o príncipe Neal."_

_Regina tinha arregalado os olhos e quase se engasgou no vinho que estava bebendo, mas rapidamente se arrumou e bateu palmas como todo o resto. De quem Neal tinha salvado todo mundo? Sim, você está certo, Zelena. Depois de pensar nisso, a morena veio com a desculpa de que teria que organizar arquivos amanhã e já estava tarde._

* * *

><p>E agora, aqui estava Regina, andando a pé pelas ruas de Storybrooke de noite, quase chegando em casa. Ela mentalmente agradeceu a Robin e Emma por não contarem para ninguém sobre Zelena não estar mais em sua cela. De qualquer jeito, ela suspeitava que Rumple já sabia, provavelmente porque um feitiço grande como um de proteção chamava atenção de outros seres mágicos.<p>

Logo, ela passava pelo portão da sua mansão e se dirigia para a entrada da mansão através do caminho de pedra. Pegando as chaves da bolsa, Regina hesitou em abrir a porta, um pouco preocupada em como ela encontraria a casa por dentro.

Dando de ombros, ela abriu a porta e a fechou em seguida, nem se preocupando em fechá-la, já que elas tinham o feitiço. Tirando o blazer e pendurando-o, ela chamou sua irmã. Regina não recebeu uma resposta, então imaginou que Zelena estava dormindo, por causa da hora. A ex-Rainha olhou em volta, finalmente.

E, foi assim, que ela notou porcelana quebrada, decorações e vidro por todo o chão da sala e sala de jantar. A queixo dela caiu, chocada. Rosnando em pura frustração, a morena correu o mais rápido que pode para subir as escadas, furiosa com ela mesma por confiar em Zelena.

Entrando no quarto de hóspedes, Regina gritou novamente "ZELENA, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?" E ainda assim não foi respondida. De repente, percebeu a forma que Zelena estava encolhida, sentada no chão do banheiro, o espelho em pedaços e o sangue nele.

Zelena levantou sua cabeça de seus joelhos e olhou fixamente para sua irmã, irritada. Porém, ela esqueceu um pequeno detalhe.

Ela estava verde.


End file.
